


Поймать волну

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Как уже все, наверное, поняли, текст вдохновлен фильмом Кэтрин Бигелоу "Point Break", но мне не хотелось указывать это в примечаниях в самом начале, чтобы не спойлерить интригу заранее.</p></blockquote>





	Поймать волну

Мотор вздрогнул еще раз, чихнул и затих. Радио тоже вырубилось.  
Он хлопнул дверцей, выпрыгнул наружу - на разогретый послеобеденный пляж, на белый песок, который немедленно проник к нему в кроссовок и теперь противно скрипел под ступней.  
Именно такие ситуации заслуживали ругани на английском, а вот в телефонных разговорах он обошелся бы без иностранных языков, но Алекс настаивала всякий раз, когда они созванивались. Кагами считал, что ей просто хотелось поболтать на своем родном при любой возможности.  
Он наклонился, потрогал правую ногу и обнаружил, что кроссовок порвался сбоку. Левый порвался еще утром, когда он заправлялся в Йоне.  
\- Отличный день, - буркнул Кагами. - Просто охренительный.  
Он попрыгал на одной ноге, потом на другой, вытряхивая обувь, выругался еще раз и наконец сдался и зашагал к воде. Бейсболка осталась в машине, но ему не хотелось за ней возвращаться.  
Он приложил ладонь к глазам, разглядывая горизонт.  
Океан разлегся под солнцем, усмиренный жарой, связанный безветрием, лениво растекающийся в стороны и в бесконечность. Прозрачная лазурь размывала кромку берега, из песка торчали остатки древних скал, поросшие мелкой и яркой зеленью. Волны - говорливые, но мирные - набрасывали на берег белесую пену, таяли на камнях и отступали назад с легким шелестом.  
Он не сразу заметил темный силуэт на поверхности воды, а когда заметил, то уже не мог упустить его из виду, тот приближался неспешно, едва подгоняемый робкими волнами. Когда уже можно было разглядеть его, Кагами понял, что это человек, лежащий на длинной ярко-синей доске; он греб воду одной рукой и, похоже, не очень-то стремился выбраться на берег.  
Он вышел из океана - и сначала Кагами увидел лишь черную тень в искрящемся солнечном свете, потом она превратилась во влажно блестящий гидрокостюм.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Кагами, подходя ближе. - Как водичка?  
Пловец перестал вытирать лицо полотенцем и удивленно уставился на него. Он оказался таким же высоким, крепким и широкоплечим, как Кагами, и примерно его возраста на вид.  
\- Хорошие волны будут вечером, - сказал он, заглаживая волосы назад и выжимая из них воду. Даже мокрые, они были слишком светлыми для японца, как и его кожа - слишком светлой. - А ночью придут самые большие. В этих местах кататься можно только во время прилива, ты в курсе? Я сейчас просто лежал на воде. Там хорошо.  
\- Хотел спросить... - начал Кагами.  
\- Зря ты голову не накрыл, - продолжил его собеседник. - Солнце слишком яркое, обгореть или удар схлопотать легче легкого.  
Он кивнул на небо, жмурясь одним глазом и продолжая вытирать волосы.  
Синяя сережка в его ухе была точно того же оттенка, что и доска для серфинга.  
\- Хотел спросить, - еще раз произнес Кагами. - Куда здесь можно позвонить, чтобы машину отбуксировали? Какой-нибудь механик из местных? Чтобы еще и посмотрел на нее.  
Тип с сережкой, Кагами решил пока называть его так, повесил полотенце на доску, воткнутую вертикально в песок, и с интересом взглянул на машину на обочине.  
\- Что, сломалась?  
\- Угу, - Кагами подергал ногой, чтобы избавиться от новой порции песка. - И кроссовки порвались. Не везет мне сегодня.  
\- Ха, - улыбался он так ослепительно, словно собрался рекламировать здоровый морской отдых, - считай, что твое невезение только что закончилось. Знаю тут одного, кто починит твою старушку без проблем.  
\- Она еще не старая! - возмутился Кагами. - И всего восемьдесят тысяч пробега! Для "тойоты" этого класса совсем немного!  
\- Ты чего такой буйный, - парень скалился ему в лицо с явным удовольствием. - Еще и познакомиться не успели, а уже на меня рычишь... слушай, а это у тебя настоящие брови? Они правда так растут?  
Кагами едва успел открыть рот, чтобы выдать ему что-нибудь в ответ про обесцвеченных янки, но Алекс всегда выбирала самый неподходящий момент, чтобы напомнить о себе.  
"Не правда ли, смешно, что ты не можешь отрицать свои чувства, - закричала Дженнифер Лопес в кармане его джинсов, - и не можешь остановиться, как бы сильно ты ни старался?"  
Тип с сережкой закрыл рот ладонями, сделал страшные глаза и отвернулся, и Кагами раздосадованно наблюдал за тем, как трясется его спина, пока извлекал наружу телефон.  
\- Что? - сказал он по-английски. - Я немного занят сейчас. У меня машина сломалась.  
\- Не повезло, - кратко посочувствовала Алекс. - Ты где, в Йоне или уже на месте?  
\- На пляже, - сказал Кагами, пытаясь просверлить взглядом светлый затылок. - И один местный тупой красавчик пообещал мне помочь, так что все в порядке.  
Тупой красавчик приветливо махнул рукой и кивнул, не переставая давиться смехом.  
\- Не перегрейся на солнце, - предупредила Алекс. - Позвони мне, как разберешься с машиной, понял?  
\- О'кей.  
\- И вообще звони почаще! Пока я тебе по шее не надавала.  
\- Ладно, - он нажал на отбой, вернул телефон в карман и с вызовом уставился на нового врага.  
\- Твоя девушка? - подмигнул тот. - Иностранка?  
\- Ну... - сказал Кагами, мгновенно смутившись. - Эм... наверное.  
Тип с сережкой опять развеселился.  
\- Ты ее даже по имени не называл, его тоже не знаешь? Меня зовут Кисе Рёта, - он протянул руку. Рукопожатие было крепким и каким-то привычным, будто Кагами уже пожимал эту ладонь, идеально совпавшую с его собственной.  
\- Кагами Тайга. Кисе? "Се" как "течение"?  
\- Тебе идет твое имя, - Кисе прищурился, разглядывая его лицо. - Далеко на север ты забрался, - сообщил он. - Здесь туристов мало, обычно они южнее останавливаются, где отелей побольше. Где-нибудь рядом с Огими. Но пляжи там хуже. Разве что в Окума хороший пляж, но он дорогой.  
\- Ты говорил, что поможешь с машиной, - напомнил Кагами.  
\- Угу. Сейчас за мной заедет приятель, - сказал Кисе, запустив пятерню в уже подсохшие волосы. Он пытался их пригладить так, чтобы не торчали. - Отгоним твою машину в наш гараж, он посмотрит на нее как следует.  
\- Он механик?  
\- Просто большой любитель возиться с тачками. Либо он на них гоняет, либо лежит под ними. Либо, - Кисе повернул голову к океану, и Кагами видел его профиль и немного улыбки, - стоит на волне.  
Вечер приближался, и вода постепенно теряла солнечный свет, обретая глубокую синеву, а волны ускоряли свой темп и шептали все громче, и выплескивались на берег почти сердито.  
\- Жаль, сегодня покататься не выйдет, - заметил Кисе с завистью в голосе. - Мурасаки... короче, один парень попросил помочь прибраться в его заведении. У него бар. Точнее, пляжный ресторанчик. Еще не сезон, но на эти выходные наверняка кто-нибудь приедет. Можешь мне помочь, пока мы будем разбираться с твоей тачкой. Все равно тебе делать нечего, так?  
Кагами пожал плечами.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну вот и отлично, - просиял Кисе. - Эй, смотри! Твой спаситель пожаловал.  
Еще одна машина остановилась на обочине, плавно затормозив в последний момент, как будто водитель собирался проехать мимо. Это была такая же "тойота такома", как у Кагами, только не красная, а черная и совсем новая, и блестела она так, словно ее только что отполировали.  
Водитель выпрыгнул на песок и направился к ним.  
\- Не пыхти так, - насмешливо посоветовал Кисе. - Он же услышит.  
\- Ничего я не пыхтел! - взвился Кагами.  
Диски у черной "тойоты" переливались на солнце хромированной сталью и были сантиметров семьдесят в диаметре, не меньше.  
\- Можем устроить гонки на внедорожниках, - Кисе откровенно веселился. - Соберем народ, сделаем ставки, хочешь? А какая девушка махнет платком, ты бы ее видел!  
Кагами смотрел на приближающуюся фигуру водителя так пристельно, словно пытался измерить ее длину.  
\- Он и ростом повыше тебя будет, - ввернул Кисе, будто услышав его мысли. Подбадривающе похлопал по плечу. - Зато у него таких бровей нет.  
Кагами чуть не зарычал, но приятель Кисе был уже совсем близко от них, и пришлось сдержаться.  
\- Аомине Дайки, - представил Кисе. - А это...  
Аомине уставился на Кагами неприветливо, как если бы встретил на песке гадюку и почему-то решил сказать ей "здравствуйте". Кагами ответил ему тем же.  
Был он смуглый, совсем смуглый, в джинсах и незастегнутой гавайской рубашке, и ветер с океана раздувал ее во все стороны. На темном лице ярко выделялись белки глаз, таких же синих, как вечерняя вода.  
\- ...Кагами Тайга.  
\- Ну, - мрачно выдал Аомине. - И что у нас тут?  
На шее у него болталась подвеска, напоминающая клык.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Кисе. - Как видишь.  
\- Я думал, у тебя с ним какие-то проблемы, иначе хрен бы вылез из машины, - сказал Аомине. - Бери свое барахло, и пошли.  
\- Сейчас, только костюм сниму.  
\- Ты просил заехать за тобой в пять, Кисе. А еще не переоделся.  
\- Ты приехал раньше.  
\- Потому что по пути было. Зачем потом возвращаться.  
\- Ленивая задница.  
\- В следующий раз пешком пойдешь.  
Кисе показал ему средний палец и язык одновременно. Аомине приподнял бровь.  
\- Я просто встретил тут его, - Кисе мгновенно переключился на дружелюбный тон, - мы поговорили...  
\- Понял, понял. Давай, собирайся.  
Кисе отошел к своей доске и принялся стаскивать с себя костюм.  
\- Аомине-ччи, - он рылся в сумке, прикопанной в песок. - А у тебя трос с собой? Надо будет оттащить вон ту старуху к нам в гараж. И этого парня тоже.  
Детское обращение было настолько неожиданным, что Кагами не сразу спохватился, чтобы защитить свою Алую Ведьму.  
\- Что с ней? - спросил Аомине; теперь он выглядел немного заинтересованным.  
\- Мотор сдох, - сказал Кагами. - Еще утром вроде все было нормально, когда я в нее масло заливал на заправке.  
\- Из Йоны едешь?  
\- Угу.  
\- А что там не остался? Пляжи в Йоне ничего так.  
Кисе достал из сумки пластиковую бутылку, взболтал ее и начал обливать спину и плечи пеной и старательно намыливать, потом завернул костюм наружу на уровне пояса и потянул вверх, медленно, аккуратно снимая с себя резиновую кожу.  
Он наклонился, чтобы стащить ее через голову, и Кагами увидел, как просочившаяся вода стекает по белой спине вниз, на поясницу, забираясь под край резиновых штанов. На пояснице справа и выше, между лопаток, отчетливо темнели уже побагровевшие синяки.  
\- Эй, - позвали его. - На что пялишься, турист?  
Аомине говорил медленно, или просто ленясь говорить, или любуясь собственным голосом, низким и обволакивающим. Лицо его пересекла зубастая ухмылка.  
\- Он слишком белый для этих мест, - нашелся Кагами и ткнул пальцем в Кисе. - Вот ты смуглый. Сразу видно, что с Окинавы.  
Окинавского акцента, однако, у Аомине не было.  
\- Сразу видно, что ты хрен с горы, - отозвался Аомине. - Сезон еще не открылся, какого ты здесь делаешь?  
\- А тебе что за дело?  
Аомине сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Мне кажется, я твою рожу где-то видел, - сказал он. - Эти брови сложно забыть.  
Кагами шагнул вперед.  
\- А ты правда такой загорелый или, может, мулат?  
\- Вы задрали, - вмешался Кисе. Он прыгал на одной ноге, стягивая штанину, она застряла на колене. - Чего ты к нему прикопался, хозяин пляжа, тоже мне.  
Аомине прищурился недобро.  
\- Ты бы помолчал вообще, - фыркнул он, наблюдая за сражением Кисе с резиновыми штанами. - Стриптизер. С каких пор подбираешь на пляже всякий мусор, а, Кисе?  
\- У него машина сломалась. Что, бросим его здесь, пусть ловит попутку?  
Аомине проворчал что-то недовольное себе под нос, но возражать не стал.  
Кисе набросил на себя такую же гавайскую рубашку, как у него, влез в шорты и собрал свои вещи в сумку. Костюм он держал в руке, перекинув через предплечье.  
\- Все, - сказал он. - Я готов. Так трос у тебя с собой или нет? Если нет, я могу позвонить Мурасакибаре...  
Аомине пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Сейчас все сделаем, успокойся. А ты, - он повернулся к Кагами, зыркнул злобно. - вали за руль и не отсвечивай. Ты меня раздражаешь.  
\- Да ну? - Кагами ухмыльнулся. - А ты меня.  
\- Вот и нашлось у вас что-то общее, - заключил Кисе. - Погнали, нехрен тут разборки устраивать, сам меня торопил. Я устал. Есть хочу. В душ хочу. Пива хочу.  
Аомине закатил глаза, развернулся и быстро зашагал к трассе.  
\- Не волнуйся, - шепнул Кисе, обогнав Кагами и цепляясь за его футболку, - ты ему понравился. Он всегда такой наглый с теми, на кого у него стоит.  
И тут же ускорился и удрал вперед, оставив его наедине с этой фразой.

Кажется, это была подушка. Или она ему приснилась.  
Потом ему в голову прилетела еще одна, и кто-то заржал сразу на два голоса.  
Кагами сонно замычал, приподнялся, выныривая из сна, в котором он гнался за кем-то, перепрыгивая с волны на волну, вода под его ногами была похожа на пляжный песок, и он видел только темную фигуру перед собой, и никак не мог ее настигнуть.  
\- Вставай, - насмешливо протянул Аомине. - Не упусти волну, мужик. Давай, умывайся и выползай на улицу.  
Он покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, с трудом выбрался из одеяла и доковылял до ванной, по пути напоровшись босой ступней на что-то колючее.  
Вода в кране была только холодная. Он набрал ее в ладони и плеснул в лицо, протер лоб и глаза, вцепился взглядом в свое отражение, словно пытался найти в нем что-то новое.  
Вчера вечером, пока Аомине осматривал его машину, они с Кисе выпили по стакану пива в маленьком ресторанчике, что находился в первом этаже дома.  
\- Знакомься, - сказал Кисе. - Это Мурасакибара. Владелец заведения. А это Кагами. У него машина сломалась.  
Огромный парень с фиолетовыми волосами хмуро посмотрел на Кагами, но руку все-таки протянул. Он был выше Кагами на целую голову и шире в плечах раза в полтора.  
Кагами встал, вытянулся во весь свой рост и пожал протянутую ладонь с чувством выполненного долга.  
\- Ты высокий, - сообщил Мурасакибара вместо приветствия. - В баскетбол играешь?  
\- Играю, - оживился Кагами. - А ты?  
Мурасакибара кивнул, уже гораздо более доброжелательно.  
\- Мы все когда-то были в одной школьной команде, - объяснил Кисе. - Знаем друг друга со средней школы. Я был легким, Аомине тяжелым, а Мурасакибара-ччи центрфорвардом. Правда, ему не особо нравилось играть.  
\- Это скучная игра, - сказал Мурасакибара. - У меня получалось, поэтому я и играл.  
\- Отличное заведение, - заметил Кагами, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать и осматриваясь вокруг. - А посетители тут бывают?  
Кисе засмеялся.  
\- Летом - постоянно. Мурасакибара-ччи купил этот ресторанчик у прежнего владельца задешево, - Кисе вылил в горло остатки пива и стукнул стаканом о стойку, требуя продолжения. - После того, как здесь случился пожар.  
\- Сам налей, - бросил ему Мурасакибара. - Я тебе не бармен, Кисе-чин.  
В этой компании все очень ласково обращались друг с другом.  
\- За стойкой тут обычно Момои, - Кисе беззаботно махнул рукой. - Пиво наливать она умеет, главное - к кухне не подпускать. Но сейчас ее здесь нет. Завтра увидишь.  
\- Она бесполезна, - уточнил Мурасакибара, забирая у них стаканы. - Коктейли тоже делать не умеет.  
Кагами проводил его взглядом. Он очень заинтересовался вопросом, как именно Мурасакибара будет проходить в дверь. Однако тот проделал все довольно ловко: наклонил корпус вправо, чуть присел и прошел через дверной проем боком, удерживая в руках не только стаканы, но еще несколько пустых бутылок.  
\- Будь осторожнее с ним, - шепнул Кисе. - Он кажется ленивым увальнем, которому на все наплевать. Но знаешь, когда у нас тут однажды один клиент слишком громко себя вел, он его взял за воротник и вышвырнул в окно. Закрытое.  
Они с Аомине жили в том же доме, на втором этаже.  
\- Это только мы там плаваем, среди скал, - рассказывал Кисе, - а туристы обычно приезжают на городской пляж. Правда, сейчас еще рановато, вода не нагрелась достаточно. А вот Мурасакибара-ччи воду не любит. Он сухопутная крыса, - Кисе засмеялся. - Ну, или неводоплавающий динозавр.  
\- Слишком много хлопот, - вяло согласился уже вернувшийся Мурасакибара. - И вода в нос попадает, это неприятно.  
-Зато у него есть магазин, - сказал Кисе. - Прямо там, на пляже. Маски для плавания, снаряжение всякое, ласты, сувениры, сладости... и все такое прочее. Не представляешь, как шумно тут бывает в июле. Здесь, - он обвел рукой пространство - наливают всякое и готовят быструю еду... а в сезон мы прямо на пляже ставим гриль и жарим креветок.  
\- Скорее всего, паровая пробка в топливном насосе, - Аомине материализовался справа от Кагами, тяжело опустился на табурет. - Такое чаще совсем в жару случается, но у тебя машина не новая, вполне себе вариант. Завтра проверим, когда охладится как следует. Но это может быть и замасливание в системе зажигания, тогда проблема посерьезнее. Или в изоляции пробоина.  
\- Пиво будешь? - Кисе подтянулся на руках и легко перепрыгнул через барную стойку. - Как обычно?  
\- Неа, - Аомине помотал головой. - Что-то башка болит. Налей мне лучше "колы" или минералки.  
Кисе взмахнул салфеткой и изобразил вежливый поклон.  
\- Сделаем в лучшем виде, господин, - и умчался на кухню.  
\- Что это было? - потрясенно спросил Кагами. - Он кого сейчас изображал, это какое-то аниме?  
\- Кисе-чин помогает днем как официант, - пояснил Мурасакибара. - Поэтому обычно здесь полно туристок. Но сейчас еще не сезон, вода холодновата, поэтому мы открываем заведение только на выходных, когда сюда хоть кто-то приезжает.  
\- Этот засранец раньше был моделью, - Аомине заулыбался с довольным видом, - рекламировал трусы и крем для загара.  
В него полетела салфетка, а потом трубочка для коктейлей - Кисе уже успел вернуться обратно. С двухлитровой бутылкой "колы" и новой порцией стаканов.  
\- ... умеет делать только что-нибудь дурацкое. Например, отсвечивать перед камерами, - Аомине ухмылялся азартно, похоже, это его развлекало.  
\- Если бы не я, - чуть обиженно сказал Кисе, - это место бы прогорело.  
\- Представляешь, - Аомине чувствительно пихнул Кагами локтем, продолжая скалиться, - девчонки с ним за деньги на пляже фотографируются. Как с дрессированным пуделем из цирка. Вот умора.  
\- А лед я принести забыл, - мстительно сказал Кисе. - И за ним уже не пойду.  
Они сидели в баре до поздней ночи, болтая о всякой чепухе, перепрыгивая от школьных воспоминаний к телевизионным новинкам, национальному чемпионату и кухне Кансая. Кисе рассказывал, что попробовал фунадзуси всего один раз, и теперь его ненавидит, Мурасакибара перечислял любимые блюда, среди которых были только сладкие. Аомине спал, положив голову на руки. Ни смех, ни болтовня ему не мешали.  
\- Идем, - сказал Мурасакибара, взглянув на часы. - Покажу тебе гостевую комнату.  
Когда Кагами поднимался по лестнице, шагая за ним наверх, он увидел, как внизу, за столиком, Кисе говорит что-то тихо и выразительно уже совсем не сонному Аомине, наклоняется и прижимается лбом к его лбу, и не менее отчетливо он видел темную ладонь, на затылке Кисе, длинные смуглые пальцы на его шее, но решил не задумываться об этом как минимум до завтрашнего дня.  
Сегодняшнего.  
Внизу под окном раздавались голоса.  
\- Хватит прикалываться, - говорил Аомине, как обычно, ленивым и наглым голосом. - Давай быстрее.  
Кагами закончил умываться и выглянул в окно. Возле черного входа стоял небольшой белый пикап, и Аомине и Кисе выгружали из него какие-то коробки.  
Он натянул майку, сбежал вниз по скрипучей лестнице, толкнул дверь наружу - утреннее солнце ударило в глаза и ослепило на мгновение.  
Он сделал несколько шагов к пикапу и чуть не столкнулся с Аомине, который внезапно возник перед ним с коробкой в руках, загораживая собой машину.  
\- Помогай носить, - бесцеремонно заявил Аомине. - Сейчас освободим машину, возьмем доски и жратву какую-нибудь и поедем к волнам.  
\- Что там? - Кагами ткнул пальцем в коробку.  
\- Всякая ерунда для ресторана.  
\- Скоро начнется сезон, - Кисе перехватил коробку поудобнее. - Понадобится много посуды. Стаканы бьются каждый день, по полсотни за неделю.  
Кагами подошел к пикапу. Коробки из него уже почти выгрузили, они лежали одна на другой, все одинакового размера, дополнительно обернутые в серо-коричневую бумагу.  
Он постучал по одной из них. Под слоем оберточной бумаги, похоже, был не картон, а деревянный ящик. И весил он не меньше четверти центнера.  
Только потом Кагами заметил ее.  
Она стояла, прислонившись к кабине пикапа и сложив руки на груди.  
\- Вау, - сказал Кагами с искренним восхищением.  
Лифчик от купальника у нее был ярко-розовый, такого же цвета, как волосы, и на размер меньше, чем нужно.  
Она сдвинула темные очки на нос.  
\- Привет. Я Момои Сацуки, - перехватила его взгляд. - Красивые у меня глаза, правда?  
\- Очень! - честно сказал Кагами, поставил коробку на землю и потянулся за телефоном. - Можно тебя сфотографировать?  
Момои довольно зарумянилась.  
\- Я же непричесанная, - сказала она и поправила лямку купальника. - И одета так себе. И...  
\- Шустро, - одобрил Кисе, всплывая над плечом Кагами. - Отлично подкатил, просто спец. Момои-ччи, будь осторожна. Кто знает, что за намерения у этого парня.  
Он скользнул за спину Момои, по-свойски облапил, подался вперед, ближе к объективу, приподнял темные очки на лоб и улыбнулся всеми зубами сразу.  
\- Эй, Аомине-ччи, - позвал он, - иди сюда, Кагами хочет снять нас вместе! Снимок на память!  
\- Отвали, - проворчал Аомине, но все равно подошел к ним. - Это вы с Сацуки любите фоткать себя во всех позах, а мне похрен, - сказал он, обнимая Момои с другой стороны. - Давай уже.  
Кагами щелкнул кнопкой, заставив их улыбки замереть на экране.  
Улыбка Аомине выглядела так, словно он собирался укусить фотографа.  
\- Отлично, - заключил он, снимая перчатки и бросая их внутрь пикапа, когда они закончили. - Залезайте в тачку, едем на пляж. Кисе, воду не забыл?  
\- Это... - сказал Кагами и нерешительно почесал за ухом. - У меня обуви нет. Кроссовки порвались.

\- Момои-ччи не катается, - объяснил Кисе. - Она просто тусуется на пляже. Садится на берегу и смотрит на океан. Любит наблюдать за ним. И если она говорит тебе, что лучше не лезть на волну, а подождать, то лучше ее послушать, поверь мне.  
Момои сидела в складном шезлонге метрах в двадцати от них, под полосатым тентом, с бокалом лимонада в одной руке и биноклем в другой.  
Океан будто разрезали на лоскуты и раскрасили в разные оттенки синего: близко у берега он был бирюзовым, как вчера, следом шла бледно-голубая акварельная полоса, потом она таяла, исчезая в глубокой лазури, насыщенной, как гуашь. Там ходили волны, набрасываясь друг на друга, захватывая и поглощая, растворяя в себе.  
Кисе намазал себя с ног до головы солнцезащитным кремом, жалуясь, что не может загорать, потому что сгорает заживо. Он уже успел прокатиться пару раз, снял костюм и теперь лежал на животе под воткнутым в песок белым тентом, и ветер шевелил волосы на его затылке.  
Кагами слушал его голос, подвижный и плавный, как водный поток, смысл слов оставался где-то на берегу, - и невольно соскребал взглядом песок, прилипший к бледной, почти белой коже.  
\- Тебе всегда нравились парни? - не открывая глаз, спросил Кисе, и Кагами вздрогнул.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
Кисе покачал головой.  
\- Хм, даже не знаю... Потому что у тебя Дженнифер Лопес на звонке?  
Кагами швырнул в него горстью песка. Кисе уткнулся носом в полотенце и захохотал.  
\- Ну, - он потерся лицом о полотенце, стряхивая песчинки. Посмотрел на Кагами насмешливо. - Я же не слепой. Вижу, как ты пялишься.  
\- У меня... девушка есть! - немедленно выдал Кагами.  
Кисе хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
\- У меня тоже была.  
Кагами встретил его взгляд - изучающий и спокойный - и немного покраснел.  
Он уже как-то пробовал с парнем, во время стажировки в Америке, они познакомились случайно и провели вместе месяца три, был он таким же смазливым и со светлыми волосами, но улыбался ловкой, манящей улыбкой завсегдатая гей-баров, а этот казался совсем другим, настоящим, как ветер или солнце, как песок, который можно было пропустить сквозь пальцы, теплый и шелестящий.  
\- Ты только посмотри, - весело сказал Кисе, сжалившись над ним и отвлекаясь. Он подложил ладони под подбородок. - Аомине и его большой ствол.  
\- Что? - Кагами приподнялся, всматриваясь в океан.  
\- Так называют длинные доски, те, что для больших волн. Но он, - Кисе весело тряхнул головой, - на других и не катается. И костюмом не пользуется. Солнце его лучший друг.  
Сейчас будет выпендриваться, как может. Там очки лежат, вон они, в синей оправе, дай, пожалуйста. Солнце слепит.  
Аомине стоял на волне, между двумя гребнями бурлящей пены. Его силуэт, темный и гибкий, четко проступал на прозрачной стене воды, в мареве брызг, растворенных в солнечном свете.  
Он скользил по дуге, вверх и вниз, на длинной желтой доске, вода подкидывала его и опускала, будто играя, он разворачивался в воздухе, резко и неожиданно, вспенивая водоворот вокруг себя, и казалось, что это не он следует за волной, а она повторяет его движения.  
\- Аомине на волне, - Кисе заговорил тихо и возбужденно. - Глаз не оторвать, правда? У него ужасный характер, но он самый крутой парень, которого я видел в жизни.  
\- А ты много кого видел? - не удержался Кагами.  
\- Ммм, - сказал Кисе. - Не знаю. До него у меня никого не было. После - было. Когда мы серьезно ссорились. Правда, потом мы ссорились еще сильнее... уже из-за этого. Но потом всегда мирились. Это как, - он снова лег и прикрыл глаза, и теперь Кагами видел золотистые кончики его ресниц, - постоянно ловить волну. Иногда никак не удержаться на доске, и ты падаешь вниз головой, глотаешь воду и выбираешься на берег... но потом снова возвращаешься в океан. Нельзя в него не вернуться. Если ты однажды почувствовал это, ты пропал.  
\- И вот так, - пробормотал Кагами, - вы все время живете.  
\- Угу, - сказал Кисе. - Ну. Мы часто зависаем вместе. Пьем. Смотрим телик. Трахаемся. Все как в романтическом кино, да? - в его голосе вспыхивали искорки смеха.  
\- По вам видно, - серьезно сказал Кагами. - Он ведет себя так, будто ты его собственность.  
Кисе махнул рукой, не рассчитал и шлепнул ладонью по песку.  
\- А, он всегда так, еще со школы. Я сердился на него, но в то же время меня это заводило. Он ел мою еду, слушал мою музыку, брал себе мои игры... и никогда не сомневался, что имеет на это право. Ну а потом... - он вздохнул. - Как-то оно само собой так получилось.  
\- А твоя семья? Что они думают об этом?  
\- Семья? - задумчиво повторил Кисе. - У них все хорошо. Я думаю.  
\- Ты с ними не общаешься?  
\- Так много всего спрашиваешь, - заметил Кисе, приподнимая голову с песка и приоткрыв один глаз. - Лучше скажи, он тебе понравился? Вот сейчас, на волне. Он всем нравится, этот раздражительный индюк.  
Он ткнулся носом в песок и тут же начал отфыркиваться и стряхивать его с лица.  
\- Аомине-ччи слишком грубый и ленивый, поэтому с девушками у него не вышло, они такого не любят. Были, конечно, те, что велись именно на это, но они ему самому надоедали. И секс он предпочитает пожестче.  
\- Так эти синяки... - Кагами смутился собственной недогадливости.  
Кисе усмехнулся.  
\- А ты думал, он меня бьет? Брось, даже если я немного легче, все равно могу ему вмазать так, что мало не покажется. Другое дело, - он потянулся, разминая плечи, - что не люблю я этого. Зачем. В насилии нет ничего хорошего, Кагами-ччи. Любовь, - наставительно сказал Кисе, - гораздо лучше насилия.  
Он выдернул тент из песка, подполз поближе, воткнул его совсем рядом и наклонил над своей головой.  
\- Ты и Аомине... - начал Кагами, но оборвал себя. Нет, все-таки решил продолжать. - Вы с ним...  
На самом деле он не знал, что собирался спросить.  
Кисе улыбнулся лучезарно.  
\- Тебе, - произнес он тем же легкомысленным тоном, - было бы... интересно? Попробовать? С ним? Со мной?  
Кагами замер.  
Он как будто только сейчас почувствовал опаляющий жар солнца, проникающий под кожу и под пояс плавок. Шум волн грохотал в его ушах, а дышать было невозможно, воздух стал невыносимо тяжелым и душным, и Кисе вдруг оказался совсем рядом, смотрел в глаза серьезно и с любопытством, и Кагами уже не мог остановиться, когда они потянулись друг к другу.  
Поцелуй вышел быстрым и сумбурным, они больше терлись губами и носами, чем проникали друг другу в рот, Кагами трогал языком ровную кромку его зубов и слизывал соль с подбородка, и так и не решился обнять его шею ладонью, слишком чужим был этот жест, он все еще помнил ту сцену, темные пальцы на светлом затылке, звучание тихого, интимного шепота и треск лестницы под шагами Мурасакибары.  
\- Нбся, - неразборчиво сказал Кисе, не отодвигаясь от его губ.  
\- А?  
\- Не бойся, - сказал Кисе. - Он оттуда не увидит. А если увидит, даст тебе в морду, только и всего.  
Глаза у него были, как у пьяного.  
\- Я бы тоже дал, - согласился Кагами. - В морду.  
Кисе фыркнул с притворным негодованием.  
\- Ты такой романтик, Кагами-ччи, - он оттолкнул Кагами, перевернулся на спину и раскинулся морской звездой на песке. - Но ты ничего не понимаешь. В романтике.  
Кагами смотрел на туго переплетенные мышцы на его животе, родинку возле пупка и думал, что романтика - это не когда горло стягивает невыносимым жаром, и не когда каждая мышца наливается тяжестью так, что не можешь шевелиться, и не когда страшно говорить, потому что голос звучит, как не твой. Это должно быть как-то иначе.  
\- Самое главное в океане, - говорил Кисе, глядя в небо широко раскрытыми глазами, - это чувство свободы. Если он забрал тебя себе, то никогда не отпустит, но там, на волне, - он махнул рукой в сторону океана, - ты никогда не почувствуешь себя привязанным к ней. Просто вы вместе и не можете друг без друга.  
Кагами следил за тем, как Аомине взмывает над волной, переворачивается вместе с доской и летит обратно, в разверстую пасть океана.  
-... двигаться в том направлении, куда тянет тебя ветер.  
Как его голова снова появляется на поверхности, и вспыхивает среди пены желтая полоса доски.  
-...скорость и сила, которые ведут тебя за собой.  
Как он врезается в тело воды, рассекая его надвое, и мерцают в солнечном свете водяные брызги, рассыпаясь фейерверком.  
\- ...позволяя зависнуть между воздухом и землей и стоять на вершине.  
\- Ты сейчас о серфинге или о нем? - рассеянно сказал Кагами.  
\- Хм. А разве непонятно?  
Больше они не разговаривали.  
Когда Аомине подбежал к ним, вода стекала по его плечам и груди, и кожа казалась еще темнее, чем обычно, будто впитала в себя океанскую влагу.  
Он немедленно поддел пальцами ноги песок и швырнул его в лицо лежащему Кисе; тот дернулся резво, как пугливая кошка.  
\- Ты, ублюдок!  
Аомине заржал.  
\- Не расслабляйся, когда я рядом. Ты же меня знаешь.  
Он уселся на песок рядом с Кисе и достал из сумки-холодильника банку с пивом.  
Капли воды соскальзывали с его рук и падали на песок, утоляя бесконечную жажду.  
\- А ты? - Аомине мотнул головой. - Чего тут сидишь, шел бы поплавал, раз на доске не стоишь. Если боишься утонуть, возьми у Сацуки резиновый круг. Нацепишь на шею, - он продолжал смеяться, настроение у него, похоже, было отличное.  
\- Пошел ты, - вяло сказал Кагами. И подумал, что стоять на доске было бы совсем неплохо.  
Аомине приложил холодную банку к пояснице Кисе, тот вскрикнул возмущенно и врезал ему коленом.  
\- Не пищи, - добродушно заявил Аомине. Он сунул пятерню Кисе в волосы и придавил его голову к полотенцу. - Вместо того, чтобы веселиться со мной, валяешься тут как вареный червяк.  
\- Ну у тебя и сравнения, - заметил Кагами.  
\- А что такого?  
Кисе молча насупился и отвернулся. Аомине погладил его между лопаток, нагнулся и небрежно чмокнул в затылок.  
\- Намажь себя еще раз, балда. У тебя плечи красные.  
Момои стояла недалеко от берега, по щиколотку в воде, и ее волосы ловили ветер. Она наблюдала в бинокль за огромным белым пароходом, который огибал остров с запада, подставляя солнцу высокие трубы и развевающийся американский флаг.

Он знал, что это случится, он весь вечер думал об этом, и думать было сложно, потому что в штанах становилось тесно, а в ушах жарко, и в висках буйно пульсировала кровь, и он каждую минуту ждал, что случится что-нибудь такое, но понял, что это именно оно, только когда Кисе затащил его за угол и прижал к стене.  
\- Не могу больше, - пробормотал он прямо в рот Кагами.  
Засунул ладони ему в шорты и стиснул ягодицы, дернул за бедра к себе, заставляя почувствовать болезненную твердость под одеждой.  
\- Сейчас, - шепнул Кисе, покусывая его губы, - сейчас.  
Нащупал его член и провел по нему, осторожно поглаживая, и этого было достаточно, чтобы перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, а в уши хлынул знакомый океанский шум, и Кагами будто накрыло соленой волной и опрокинуло в пустоту.  
Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Кисе, и они целовались, с мокрыми хлюпающими звуками, как делают подростки на задних рядах кинотеатра. Кагами запустил руку под резинку его шорт и потрогал, член стоял как каменный, тогда он обхватил его плотно и дернул ладонью вверх знакомым движением, но тут его пальцы нащупали что-то странное, заставившее кровь прилить к ушам, щекам и запульсировать в бешеном ритме.  
В головке было кольцо. Он сначала просто дотронулся до него, трясущимися от удивления пальцами, потом подцепил и потянул - нервно и, наверное, слишком резко. Кисе вздрогнул всем телом, уронил голову ему на плечо, Кагами видел, как дрожат его ресницы, слышал как прерывисто и часто он дышит, а сам он почти не дышал и теперь не знал уже, куда деть руки, поэтому сунул их под цветастую рубашку, даже не расстегнув пуговиц, приподнял ее, обнажая мускулистый живот.  
Чуть выше бедра он сначала почувствовал, а потом увидел глубокий, рваный шрам, уже полностью затянувшийся бело-розовой пленкой.  
\- Откуда это? - спросил Кагами, трогая его пальцем.  
Кисе улыбнулся, отнимая его руку от шрама и возвращая обратно на свой пах.  
Ровно так же - мягко и опустошенно - он улыбался девушке, которую они встретили, когда возвращались с пляжа и которая попросила с ним сфотографироваться. Улыбнулся и отказал.  
\- А, - его слова Кагами слышал сквозь шум в голове, и они казались далекими и тихими. - Так... подрался однажды. Ничего особенного.

Они вернулись в бар, он ничем не отличался от себя самого пятнадцать минут назад, словно ничего и не произошло вовсе, словно Кагами не... и не накатывало на него несколько минут назад ... безумие... дрожь в коленях.  
\- Пойду помогу Момои на кухне, - Кисе вздохнул. - Если оставить ее наедине с продуктами, катастрофа неизбежна. Ты же обещал не подпускать ее к готовке!  
\- Она сказала, что справится, - невозмутимо ответил Мурасакибара.  
\- Однажды справится наверняка. Но до этого мы все умрем от несварения. Эй, Момои-ччи! - завопил Кисе, привычным движением перепрыгивая через стойку. - Только не прикасайся к мясу, я тебя умоляю!Ты же знаешь, что будет, если...  
Кагами покачал головой.  
\- Он вообще где-нибудь работает? - спросил он у Мурасакибары.  
\- Хм, - ответил тот. - А зачем ему?  
\- Нет, серьезно, - Кагами уселся на табурет, подпер кулаком щеку, - эти два бездельника... чем они занимаются? С утра до вечера плавают в океане, и только?  
Мурасакибара неторопливо поковырял в ухе.  
\- Ммм, - сказал он после небольшой паузы, - Кисе-чин помогает в магазине. Правда, толку от него немного. И еще летом он продает напитки на пляже. Вокруг него всегда толпа.  
Кагами представил себе стайку девушек в ярких купальниках и подумал, что стоило бы приехать сюда в июле, даже если есть риск свариться вкрутую или испечься на песке.  
\- А Мине-чин, он делает, что хочет, - сказал Мурасакибара, разглядывая коктейльный бокал на просвет. Потер замеченное пятнышко полотенцем. - Никого не слушает. Ну, почти никого, - уточнил он. - В общем, он такой... сам по себе. Мине-чин и есть Мине-чин.  
Мурасакибара, похоже, считал, что это исчерпывающий ответ, и Кагами решил не настаивать.  
\- А Кисе? - спросил он, подождав немного. - Он не сам по себе?  
\- Кисе-чин, он... - Мурасакибара задумался. - Когда с ним разговариваешь, кажется, что с ним очень просто, будто ты давно его знаешь... и что он такой же, как ты. Хотя он другой. Это не сразу видно, но другой.  
\- Какой?  
Мурасакибара пожал плечами.  
\- Просто другой. Раньше не был, а теперь да.  
\- Раньше - это когда вы учились в школе? Как ее... Тейко?  
\- Тейко, - подтвердил Аомине, усаживаясь рядом и протягивая ему бутылку, покрытую ледяной испариной. - Давай-ка выпьем. И отвали от Мурасакибары, он не самый большой любитель потрепаться.  
\- Давай, - сказал Кагами, и они стукнулись бутылками и коленями.  
К вечеру стены прогревались насквозь, и в баре было душно, несмотря на воркующий под потолком вентилятор. Аомине вытер ладонью вспотевший лоб и приложился к горлышку. Кагами рассматривал его лицо, прищурившись над бутылкой, запоминая каждую деталь: как движутся мышцы на шее, как он облизывает быстрым движением трещину на нижней губе, как лежит его ладонь поверх влажной этикетки.  
\- М, - сказал Аомине, сделав еще один глоток. - И вот что ты так таращишься, как будто людей никогда не видел.  
В глубине его глаз таилось что-то насмешливо-выжидающее.  
Кагами недоуменно приподнял брови. Слишком хорошо было сидеть здесь с холодной бутылкой в руке, слишком лень было начинать очередной раунд.  
\- Кем работаешь-то? - спросил Аомине равнодушным тоном, за которым скрывалась звериная, уличная настороженность. - Ты не говорил.  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
\- Только что спросил.  
\- Экспедитором, - сказал Кагами. - В одной конторе в Токио.  
\- А что возишь?  
\- Разное. Обычно инструменты. Бывает, продукты, но реже. Иногда технику всякую.  
\- Платят нормально?  
\- А что, - Кагами повертел бутылку в руке, - хочешь сменить профессию?  
\- Ты так и не сказал, что здесь забыл.  
Кагами залил в себя еще порцию, чтобы охладить внутренности. Кровь так и ходила ходуном по его венам, не желая успокаиваться, а в голове было мутно и пусто, и не хотелось думать ни о чем больше, хотелось провалиться в темноту окончательно.  
\- Ну, - сказал он. - Я все время мотаюсь с одного острова на другой, привык уже кочевать. Сейчас в отпуске, вот и решил на все эти десять дней махнуть на Окинаву. На пляже полежать.  
Аомине смотрел на него прищурившись и ощупывая взглядом каждую черточку его лица - точно так же, как только что делал сам Кагами.  
\- А я когда-то хотел стать полицейским, - сказал он и усмехнулся неловко, будто смутился. - Но не вышло.  
\- А что так?  
\- Передумал, - произнес Аомине. Теперь он смотрел прямо перед собой и словно в глубину времени. - Другим увлекся.  
Он усмехнулся, прижавшись губами к краю стакана.  
\- Может, и хорошо, что не вышло. Гонялся бы сейчас в городе за мелкими гопниками, была бы у меня тачка с сиреной и плохим двигателем и напарник, которому бы дилеры из Синдзюку отстегивали за "крышу".  
\- Много фильмов про полицейских смотрел, да?  
\- Ага, - Аомине сверкнул улыбкой. - Они всегда мне нравились. В твоей работе, - вернулся к теме он, - есть свои преимущества. Ездишь туда-сюда, никогда не знаешь, где окажешься завтра.  
\- Например, застряну в пустошах со сломанным двигателем.  
\- Поверь, - Аомине высосал остатки пива и отправил бутылку в корзину для мусора прицельным броском. - Это не самое худшее, что может с тобой случиться.  
\- А что может со мной случиться? - заинтересовался Кагами.  
Аомине дернул бровью.  
\- Да всякое. Иногда думаешь, что жизнь уже ничем не сумеет тебя удивить, и вдруг то, на чем ты стоял раньше, берет и уходит из-под ног, и ты летишь вниз головой в никуда, знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Нет, - Кагами повторил его бросок с бутылкой и довольно хмыкнул. - Не знаю.  
\- Это потому что ты никогда не стоял на волне. В море держись за доску как следует, и все с тобой будет в порядке, выпустишь ее - и все, поплыл. А за что ты держишься на земле?  
\- Странные вопросы ты задаешь, - сказал Кагами.  
\- Ты тоже. Ладно, спрошу иначе. Ты доволен тем, что ты делаешь? Счастлив? Рад? Уверен?  
Кагами не ответил.  
\- Если не уверен, что делаешь то, что действительно хочешь - потеряй себя и найди заново, вот что я пытаюсь тебе сказать. В мире нет ничего постоянного...  
"...кроме солнца, ветра и воды", - продолжил в голове Кагами голос Кисе.  
\- Ты веришь в судьбу?  
Кагами помотал головой.  
\- Я тоже раньше не верил. А потом... много всего случилось. И оказалось, что каждая встреча на самом деле не случайна. Жить, - пояснил Аомине, - это все равно что настраиваться на нужную волну, когда ищешь радиостанцию. Когда найдешь свою, считай, что победил.  
\- Не понимаю я твоих сравнений.  
Аомине хмыкнул.  
\- А от тебя и не требуется, ты ж дурак.  
\- Сам такой, - Кагами оперся о стойку, поднимаясь. Его немного повело вправо.  
\- Куда это ты собрался? - спросил Аомине.  
\- В туалет.  
\- А, - он сразу расслабился, откинулся на табурете. - Ничего не имею против, вали.  
Дверь справа от барной стойки уводила вперед по коридору, а за следующей дверью слева скрывался туалет.  
Он зашел, чтобы ополоснуть руки и лицо, оно будто горело изнутри, а губы совсем пересохли. Он провел влажными пальцами по векам, по щекам, смачивая уже проступившие щетинки, потер мокрой ладонью шею. Наклонился и лизнул струйку воды, текущую из крана.  
На себя ему сейчас смотреть не хотелось, но в зеркале он все равно ухватил свой голодный и шалый взгляд. И отвернулся.  
Кагами вышел из туалета. Напротив была еще одна дверь, он прикинул: скорее всего, она вела в подсобку за кухней. Он шагнул ближе и толкнул ее, но она не поддалась. Он повернул ручку и убедился, что дверь заперта.  
\- Ну и, - негромко поинтересовался Аомине, - что ты здесь застрял, братец?  
Его голос был веселым и злым, как всегда, но Кагами даже не то чтобы уловил - предугадал угрозу, которая вот-вот в нем появится.  
Аомине стоял в проходе, опершись на стену. Поза его казалась расслабленной, но даже сейчас в ней сквозила упругая сила, и неясно было, вечерняя духота или напряжение между ними сделали воздух тяжелым и плотным, настолько, что он почти не позволял дышать.  
Аомине шевельнулся и сделал несколько шагов, и в каждом неторопливом и даже ленивом движении была все та же сжатая энергия, готовая вырваться наружу.  
Он встал вплотную, вытянув спину на все два сантиметра разницы в росте.  
\- Вот думаю, - сказал Аомине. - Ты второй день здесь, а тебя уже так много. Все время торчишь перед глазами, я устал на тебя смотреть.  
Он говорил почти шепотом, но так отчетливо, что каждое слово потрескивало, будто электрический разряд.  
\- Почему бы тебе не смотреть в другую сторону, - предложил Кагами.  
Аомине и не думал смотреть куда-нибудь еще, словно сдирал с него кожу. Сначала джинсы, потом кожу.  
\- Это тебе, - заметил Аомине, - стоит меньше пялиться на все подряд. И руки свои не распускать.  
\- О, черт, - то ли сказал, то ли подумал Кагами.  
\- Хотя, - лицо Аомине в тусклом освещении коридора казалось еще темнее, а глаза наоборот, точно светились, - я тебя понимаю. Кто бы устоял.  
У Кагами перед глазами всплыла недавняя сцена, целой лентой непристойных кадров, немым порнофильмом, не хватало только звуковой дорожки.  
\- У него, - вдруг зашептал Аомине, восполняя этот недостаток, - такая жадная дырка. Жадная и горячая. С ним гораздо круче, чем с девчонкой. А как он сосет, ты даже не представляешь. Или... представляешь?  
Кагами сморгнул и отступил на шаг.  
Он не знал, действительно ли Аомине произнес эти слова только что, или все случилось в его собственном воображении. Он действительно не мог разобраться.  
Аомине, наоборот, шагнул к нему и опять сократил расстояние до критического, окончательно превратившись в черную тень самого себя.  
\- Это охренеть как круто, - пьяно, прерывисто шептал Аомине, - слушать, как он стонет и называет твое имя... уже попробовал ведь, да?  
\- Да, - зачем-то сказал Кагами, и Аомине тут же ему врезал.  
Так быстро, что он едва успел заметить кулак, летящий ему в челюсть справа, и дернулся в сторону, выбивая плечом дверь, и они оба вывалились во двор.  
Кагами увернулся от еще одного правого, но пропустил нижний в челюсть. Аомине двигался плавно, стремительно и непредсказуемо. Он ушел от выпада слева, для того, чтобы через мгновение зайти с той же стороны и вернуть удар. Уклонился от кулака Кагами в самый последний момент, чтобы развернуться и врезать локтем в печень, Кагами едва успел поставить блок. У этих движений не было школы, в них не ощущалось системы, Аомине дрался на чистых инстинктах, как дерутся на улицах - не чтобы уцелеть, а чтобы выжить, - и если пропускал удар, то лишь для того, чтобы зайти вплотную и ответить вдвойне. Он рассек Кагами бровь и разбил рот, и ни один его выпад Кагами так и не смог заблокировать целиком.  
Он сдвинулся влево и начал сильнее атаковать, стремясь прижать противника к стене, но на пике атаки Аомине скользнул мимо, мазнув кулаком по его уху и толкая под колено, Кагами все-таки успел дотянуться и в прыжке вцепиться в его футболку, и они оба рухнули в пыль и сцепились уже на земле, Кагами навалился сверху и не давал перевернуться, его кровь капала Аомине на затылок, и они оба молча пыхтели, ворочаясь среди мелких острых камней.  
\- Уй... мись, - выдавил Кагами, забирая его шею в захват и сдавливая изо всех сил. - Что ты... вот бешеный...  
\- ... выебываешься... козел. Да еще и в моих кроссовках!  
\- Забери... их нахрен... обратно! - Кагами потряс ногой, пытаясь скинуть с нее обувь. Другая нога была занята, она скребла по земле и самоотверженно боролась.  
\- Ну вы даете, - безмятежно произнес Кисе. - Если бы вы заранее предупредили, мы бы развесили объявления, собрали бы побольше зрителей и устроили бои в грязи. Да, Мурасакибара-ччи?  
\- Если вы что-нибудь сломаете, - сказал Мурасакибара. - Будете платить.  
\- Мурасакибара-ччи, - Кисе подергал его за рукав. - Нам не за что тебе платить. Все, что тут есть, куплено на наши...  
\- Хэй, - рявкнул Аомине, поднимаясь с земли. - Что вы все сюда притащились? Шоу посмотреть?  
\- Нет, а правда, ставить что-нибудь будем? - Кисе подмигнул то ли ему, то ли Кагами.  
Кагами перестал отряхивать штаны и беспомощно уставился на него.  
\- Круто, - заключил Кисе, взяв его за подбородок и разглядывая синяк на скуле. - Столичный хмырь намылил шею чемпиону пляжа. Кагами-ччи, да ты настоящий тигр.  
\- Ни хрена, - огрызнулся Аомине. - Я бы его уделал, если бы вы нас не разняли.  
\- Да ладно, признай уже, что у него отличный удар правой.  
\- Точно, - Кагами вытер кровь в углу рта, - признай, Аомине-ччи, а то вломлю еще раз.  
\- Давай, - оживился Аомине, - покажи, как ты это сделаешь. Но да, дерешься ты неплохо, - нехотя признал он.  
\- Ты только что выиграл летние национальные, Кагами-ччи, - ласково сказал Кисе. - Хочешь еще пива или ну его нафиг, пошли наверх?  
Глядя на скалящего зубы Аомине, Кагами понял, что он уже ничего не понимает, и решил больше не тратить на это время.

Когда он вышел из душа, они уже были в постели, и разумеется, не стали его дожидаться.  
Он стоял возле двери в ванную и отлично видел их обоих.  
Мягкие светлые волосы, которые Аомине пропускал сквозь пальцы, и они струились, как белый пляжный песок. Темный, налитой, мокрый от слюны член, который исчезал и появлялся между губ Кисе. Его сливочно-белая спина едва отличалась оттенком от простыней, и только там, где тело Кисе переплеталось с телом Аомине, оно обретало пронзительную четкость линий.  
Аомине, заметив его, ничего не сказал, даже не кивнул. Наоборот, опустил голову и не отрывал взгляда от лица Кисе.  
Кагами молча забрался в скрипучее кресло напротив кровати и попытался устроиться в нем поудобнее.  
\- Ты чего это? - Кисе повернул голову, блеснул глазом из-под волос. - Стесняешься?  
И тут же смущенно засмеялся и спрятал лицо на бедре Аомине.  
Аомине похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.  
\- Ты можешь сесть здесь. Этот парень больше любит снизу, - деловито сообщил он. - Поэтому надо, чтобы был большой. У тебя какой?  
Кисе улыбался ярким ртом, красным от прилившей крови.  
\- Нууу, - весело сказал он, перекатываясь на спину. Закинув руки за голову и широко расставив ноги. Между его бедер торчал крепкий порозовевший член. - Что делать-то будем? Вы уж как-нибудь решайте. Только не деритесь снова.  
Кагами посмотрел на Аомине, собираясь сказать что-нибудь едкое, но слишком отвлекся на выражение его лица. Он никогда не думал, что румянец на смуглой коже может быть таким возбуждающим.  
Аомине сморгнул, концентрируясь, и тут же привычно осклабился и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Шире, - скомандовал он. - Раздвинь их шире. И потрогай себя немного.  
\- Да ты сегодня настроен серьезно, - ответил Кисе, мгновенно стискивая член в ладони. - Или очень серьезно?  
Другой рукой он начал гладить и сжимать свои яйца, вздергивая бедра вверх и слабо постанывая.  
\- Теперь, - сказал Аомине, складываясь рядом в гибкую кошачью позу, - внутри. И давай поглубже, не ленись.  
Кисе взглянул на него из-под ресниц с такой нежностью, что у Кагами захватило дух.  
\- Я хочу игрушку, - сказал Кисе, придавая фразе требовательный оттенок. - Можно? Вот сюда, - он вставил в себя пальцы и толкнул их вглубь тела. - Длинную, как твой член.  
\- Эй, ты, - услышал Кагами голос Аомине. Тот уже поднялся и стоял на кровати на коленях, и смотрел на Кисе. Кагами не видел его лица, видел только, как напряжены мышцы его спины, так сильно, будто пытаются порвать собой кожу. - В ящике справа. Достань.  
\- Сам достань, - огрызнулся Кагами, - я тебе кто, мальчик на подхвате?  
\- Кагами-ччи, - ласково позвал Кисе. - Ты можешь вставить ее в меня. Хочешь?  
Кагами уронил кресло, вставая.  
\- Я... - сказал он. - Наверное, не умею.  
\- Тогда обойдешься без развлечений, - отрезал Аомине, толкая его в затылок так, что он повалился на кровать, едва успел подставить колено. - И нечего тут решать, кто кому вставит.  
Кисе схватил Кагами за руки и потянул к себе. Уложил на спину, поглаживая плечи, грудь, шею легкими, едва ощутимыми касаниями.  
\- Давай, детка, - поддразнил Аомине, - покажи ему.  
Кисе показал ему средний палец, совсем как вчера на пляже.  
\- Ну? - спросил он Кагами, проводя кончиком языка по его члену снизу вверх, а потом повторяя это движение щекой. - Как ты хочешь? Рассказывай.  
Кагами судорожно вздохнул. Его голос был сиплым и совсем незнакомым, когда он произнес:  
\- Ляг на спину.  
Кисе мгновенно среагировал, раздвинул ноги и смотрел выжидательно и чуть насмешливо.  
Кагами почти упал на него, когда его сильно толкнули в спину, спружинил на руки и уткнулся лицом в пах.  
Определенно, сейчас он был на волне.  
Он облизал внутреннюю поверхность бедер, чуть прикусывая и пощипывая кожу. Кисе вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, запрокинув голову; Кагами видел, как двигалось его горло, как перекатывался под кожей кадык, как он часто облизывал губы, и ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно, чтобы он мог смотреть и смотреть.  
Он вложил пальцы в чуть припухшее отверстие, толкнул, они вошли неожиданно легко и мягко; Кагами нахмурился и больно укусил его за кожу у основания члена. Кисе вскрикнул, а Аомине засмеялся.  
Он скользил языком выше, языком и ладонями по груди Кисе, нашел и смял в пальцах соски, в них тоже были колечки, а ведь он не заметил утром на пляже. И вечером, когда они обжимались за баром, тоже.  
Он наклонился и потянул зубами за кольцо в соске, Кисе дернулся и застонал  
\- Понимаешь теперь, - шепнул он, - почему я катаюсь в гидрокостюме. Не хочется их вытаскивать. Да и засосы на спине светить незачем.  
То, как он говорил, заводило еще больше, чем то, что он делал, и Кагами только хрипнул горлом, услышав самые обычные слова.  
\- Резинку не забудь, - насмешливо сказал Аомине. - А смазка в кармане есть?  
\- У нас тут только мазь для досок, - развеселился Кисе. - Думаешь, подойдет?  
И тут же задохнулся и замолчал, потому что Кагами наконец потрогал его как следует; он был мягкий и податливый, и едва почувствовал в себе пальцы, застонал и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее.  
\- Давай, - бормотал он, - не бойся, засади мне поглубже. Когда ты стоял вон там, так хотелось облизать его... такой большой и горячий...  
Аомине наклонился, чтобы его заткнуть, но было уже поздно, от его слов в голове мутилось, как от еще одной бутылки пива, Кагами навалился рывком, придавил его собой к кровати и резко вставил, дергая за бедра на себя. Кисе всхлипнул, а потом начал стонать. Он стонал, не смолкая, пока Кагами толкался в него, и его голова болталась будто шея у него была резиновая.  
\- Давай, - скомандовал Аомине, - кричи как следует. Не молчи. А ты ускорься. Пусть поскулит громче.  
Он наклонился над Кисе, и теперь они целовались, и Кисе сдавленно стонал ему в рот, потому что Аомине вставил кончик пальца в кольцо в его соске и потянул вверх, и кусал его за губу, и сжимал шею, фиксируя голову и не позволяя шевелиться. Он словно тоже трахал Кисе, прижав сверху за плечи к кровати, полностью блокируя и не позволяя шевелиться. На руках Аомине напрягались и двигались мускулы, таких усилий ему стоило удерживать чужое тело, которое пыталось то ли освободиться, то ли оплести собой их обоих, его и Кагами.  
Они целовались не переставая, и в промежутках жадно втягивали воздух. Кагами зачарованно наблюдал, как вздымается грудь Кисе, как перетекают мышцы на плечах Аомине, надуваясь и ослабевая, и его собственная плоть будто становилась частью этого целого, извивающегося инь-ян, и судорога оргазма тоже будто пронзила их троих, словно через одно тело к другому и еще одному прошел электрический разряд.  
\- Блин, - прошептал, нет, просипел он, падая на постель и не чувствуя уже ничего. - Охренеть.  
\- Нет, лучше, - заявил Аомине. - Просто охуенно. А еще больше он любит, когда его связывают.  
\- Это он любит меня связывать, - поправил Кисе.  
\- Может, еще скажешь, что этот твой пирсинг - моя идея?  
\- Вы гребаные извращенцы, - прокомментировал Кагами, натягивая на себя простыню. Аомине пнул его ногой и промазал.  
Кисе заржал, потянулся за бутылкой воды и чуть не свалился с кровати.  
\- Он, - тыкая пальцем в Аомине, - напяливает на меня кружевное белье. И игрушки всякие...  
\- Да ты сам от этого тащишься! кто только что просил, чтобы в него засунули...  
\- ...и вечно командует, будто он тут главный, а я должен делать то, что ему захотелось...  
\- А кто первый начал повторять то, что увидел в порнухе?  
\- Можно подумать, тебе это не нравилось. Ты бревном лежал и терпел. Хотя, насчет бревна...  
\- А ну заткнись.  
\- ...зато склад литературы под кроватью. Кагами-ччи, хочешь посмотреть журналы с сиськами?  
\- Я тебе сейчас врежу.  
\- Попробуй.  
Аомине накрыл голову Кисе подушкой и навалился сверху. Тот молотил кулаками по его плечам.  
\- У вас что, всегда так? - поинтересовался Кагами, прикладываясь к бутылке.  
Аомине жестом показал, что тоже хочет воды, и присосался к бутылке. Подушку он теперь удерживал кулаком одной руки, и она почти сразу сдвинулась, обнажив покрасневшее и сердитое лицо Кисе.  
\- Просто ему, - сказал Аомине, тыкая бутылкой в светлые лохмы, - нравится меня злить. Вот и огребает.  
\- Да ты сам лезешь все время, - обида в голосе Кисе, похоже, включалась и выключалась по его желанию. - Мелкий домашний тиран, из-за тебя даже официанты из ресторана сбегают, помнишь Сакурая?  
\- Это который все время извинялся?  
\- И вкуснее всех жарил креветки. Ну и где он теперь.  
Аомине облизнулся.  
\- Отличные были креветки. Иди-ка сюда, хватит там валяться... Ки-тян.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел Кисе, подползая ближе. - Ты не Момои, тебе нельзя. Ни за что.  
\- Когда я его однажды назвал по имени, - рассказал Аомине, - он мне в морду дал. А сам вечно носится с этими своими слюнявыми прозвищами.  
Они опять лизались как два кота, хотя еще пару минут назад грызлись, как собаки.  
Вот придурки, подумал Кагами, и даже сказал это вслух.  
\- Кагами-ччи, - сочувственно заметил Кисе. - Ты ничего не понимаешь в реально крутых развлечениях.  
Телефонный звонок, донесшийся откуда-то снизу из темноты, заставил вздрогнуть всех троих.  
\- И ты еще Дженнифер Лопес критиковал, - укоризненно сказал Кагами.  
\- А это не мой, - Кисе захохотал и замотался в простыню. - Угадай, чей.  
Аомине отвесил ему подзатыльник, извлек из-под кровати телефон и вышел в коридор, почесывая задницу.  
\- Эй! - крикнул Кисе. - Отличный вид сзади!  
Аомине что-то буркнул из коридора.  
\- Он берет трубку даже когда вы трахаетесь? - Кагами присвистнул. - Какой ответственный.  
\- Ну, - Кисе пожал плечами. - Это же может быть очень важный звонок, правда? От важного человека. Как если бы звонила мама, - он скривился в ухмылке, потянул Кагами за руку, снова уронил на себя. - Кстати, как там твоя девушка? Почему не звонит? Забыла про тебя?  
\- Перестань.  
\- Я тут подумал, - Кисе придвинулся ближе, зашептал заговорщически прямо в ухо, - про тебя и Аомине-ччи. Он ведь у нас такой крутой. Всегда на своей волне. Слишком в себе уверен... это даже немного расстраивает его. Думаю, на самом деле он очень хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь его уделал. Кто-нибудь... вроде тебя. Если ты, - Кисе положил ладонь на грудь Кагами, провел по мускулам, едва прикасаясь - кожа сразу полыхнула жаром, словно от ожога, - решишь попытаться... он будет протестовать, конечно, и не признается... но на самом деле это ему понравится. Честно.  
\- Что у вас тут, блядь, за игры, - вскипел Кагами. - Я в такое играть не собираюсь.  
\- Никаких игр, - его тихий голос затекал в уши, успокаивал, усыплял. - Все очень серьезно, Кагами-ччи. Ты даже еще не понял, насколько.  
Кисе провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника Кагами, от лопаток к пояснице - осторожным и щекочущим движением. Снова и снова, будто ласкал огромную кошку. Запах его разморенного тела рядом кружил голову и путал мысли.  
Кажется, сразу после этого Кагами уснул.

Натягивая трусы, он запутался в них и чуть не упал.  
Потом чуть не упал на лестнице, когда бежал вниз, и смог остановиться и перевести дух, только когда увидел, что в ресторане нет никого, кроме Мурасакибары.  
\- Мине-чин поехал за товаром, - сказал Мурасакибара. - А Кисе-чин... даже не знаю. Наверное, пошел к океану.  
Кагами вернулся наверх - в свою комнату, а не туда, где все еще ощущался запах их троих и ночного секса - и извлек из матраса телефон. На экране высветились три неотвеченных звонка.  
\- Говори по-английски, - недовольно сказала Алекс. - Как обычно.  
\- Здесь никого нет, они уехали куда-то по делам.  
\- Все равно говори по-английски. У меня для тебя плохие новости. Имена и фотографии, которые ты прислал, - она вздохнула. - Их нет ни в одной базе данных. Либо их никогда не арестовывали, даже по мелочи, либо это фальшивые имена.  
\- Как нет?! - Кагами стиснул трубку так, что она хрустнула. - Они должны там быть, оба. Как минимум один из них. А про пожар в баре ты что-нибудь узнала?  
\- Не было, - сказала Алекс, - никакого пожара. По крайней мере, никто о нем не заявлял.  
Он прислонился спиной к чему-то твердому и неудобному и смотрел на солнечные пятна на противоположной стене. На рисунок паутины, украсившей собой потолок, и медленно ползущую к ней муху.  
\- Тот светловолосый, который называет себя Кисе Рёта. Ты говоришь, он рассказывал, что раньше работал моделью, - голос Алекс доносился совсем издалека, казался тихим и размытым. - Я не нашла его фотографий ни в одном журнале, Тайга.  
\- Не может быть, - пробормотал Кагами, не ей, а самому себе, - чтобы никто, совсем никто не знал о них. Они же не призраки. Это просто невозможно.  
\- В архивах школы, которую ты назвал, их имена тоже отсуствуют. Ты уверен, что расслышал правильно? Может, попробуешь узнать что-нибудь еще об их прошлом?  
Он не ответил.  
\- Тайга, - обеспокоенно позвала Алекс. - Прости, что спрашиваю... но ты уверен, что это вообще они? Что это не кто-то другой? Непохоже, чтобы у тебя были хоть какие-то доказательства... а эти парни чисты. Совсем. Может, они и врут о чем-то, чтобы покрасоваться перед тобой. Но...  
\- Брось, - перебил Кагами. - Конечно, я уверен. Их всегда было двое. Почти одного роста. Судя по движениям, занимаются каким-то спортом. В одном из банков мы обнаружили частицы местного песка, а одну из меченых купюр -- на заправке в Йоне. Ты же помнишь ориентировку, Алекс. Здесь нет никого более подходящего. Это они. У него шрам над бедром, Алекс, - он повысил голос. - Помнишь, одного из грабителей ранили в Аде? Судя по отчетам, как раз в бедро или выше.  
\- Хорошо, - сдалась Алекс. - Я верю тебе. Но пока ты не достанешь нам хоть какие-то доказательства, мы не сможем даже допросить их.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Будь осторожен, ладно?  
\- Как всегда.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Я перезвоню, Алекс, - Кагами спешно отключился, пока она окончательно не вошла в роль заботливой матери. - Я перезвоню.  
Этот звук он узнал бы где угодно, после двух лет стрельбы в тире полицейской академии.  
\- Осторожно, - сказал Кисе. - Не шевелись. Я все делаю хорошо, ты уже знаешь. И стреляю тоже. Особенно в затылок с расстояния в несколько метров. Брось телефон.  
\- Знаю, - Кагами вытянул руку, мобильник опустился на пол с громким стуком. - Видел на записи камер наблюдения. Ты прострелил колени охраннику. Оба.  
\- О, - мягко сказал Кисе. - Мне очень жаль. Надеюсь, у него была страховка. Медленно шагай вправо. В коридор и в соседнюю комнату. В ту самую. Смешно, - добавил он. - Английский был единственным предметом, который я неплохо выучил в школе. Никогда не думал, что однажды мне это пригодится. Кстати, я спалился с ним еще в самом начале, но ты не заметил.  
Кагами молчал.  
Он думал: если чуть-чуть замедлить шаг, а потом резко остановиться и одновременно развернуться, то можно выбить у него из рук револьвер.  
Но дистанция между ними так и не уменьшилась.  
\- На кровать, - велел Кисе. Следом полетели наручники. - Надевай и цепляй себя к спинке. И не дергайся, ладно? Я не хочу в тебя стрелять. Даже в колено. Ты же круто играешь в... баскет, - Кисе хихикнул. - Было бы жалко тебя калечить.  
Он думал: интересно, это тот самый револьвер, из которого стреляли в охранника, или другой? В деревянных ящиках было оружие или что-то еще? Зачем столько деревянных ящиков.  
\- В банках вы всегда были в масках, но я все понял, когда увидел, как он стоит на волне. Я узнал его, - выпалил Кагами. - А ты всегда был рядом с ним. Шел за ним, так?  
Кисе забрался сверху и уселся на его бедра. Он провел дулом пистолета снизу вверх по обнаженной груди, потом по шее к подбородку, ткнул снизу в челюсть, заставляя задрать голову.  
\- Мы тоже все поняли с самого начала, - сказал он. - Ты выследил меня на пляже и сам сломал свою машину. Аомине понял, что ты это сделал, когда чинил ее. А я догадался еще раньше... интуиция, - он ткнул дулом себе в висок и засмеялся. - И Момои предупреждала, что скоро за нами явятся.  
Он наклонился к губам Кагами и почти коснулся их своими, но тут же отпрянул, криво ухмыляясь. Медленно приподнялся и снова опустился на его бедра, потерся о член, начинающий предательски твердеть.  
Кагами видел, как движутся ребра под его кожей, и ему хотелось провести по ним пальцами, почувствовать дрожь тела и сорванное биение сердца, снова, еще раз, - а еще больше, просто до жути, хотелось впечатать кулак в улыбающееся лицо Кисе.  
\- Ты так старательно расспрашивал Мурасакибару о нас. Ты все делал слишком заметно. Тебя не учили лучше скрывать свои намерения? Представляешь, - сказал Кисе, слегка сжав его бедра своими, чтобы он не отвлекался, - когда-то Аомине хотел стать полицейским.  
\- Он мне говорил, - выдохнул Кагами.  
\- Да? - Кисе недовольно сдвинул брови. - Но у него не вышло. Вместо этого он стал тем, кого они не могут поймать. И знаешь, - Кисе снова поерзал на его бедрах. - Все слишком легко получается, вот в чем беда. Когда легко, это неинтересно. Он хочет, чтобы за нами гонялся кто-нибудь крутой. Как в американском фильме. Как думаешь, годишься ты на эту роль? - он наклонился, всматриваясь прямо в зрачки Кагами, и тот увидел в его глазах свое отражение. - Или нет? Что-то я не уверен.  
Сейчас Кагами не узнал бы его лицо: с холодным и хищным выражением и золотистыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком. Было в них что-то лисье, дикое, пугающее. Другое.  
\- Ты, - сказал Кисе, - весь такой американский. Считаешь себя героем комиксов? Суперменом под прикрытием?  
\- Мы вас поймаем, - нетвердо пообещал Кагами. - Я. Поймаю.  
\- Это вряд ли, - Кисе снова наклонился ниже, светлая челка пощекотала нос. - Помнишь, на пляже мы целовались? Нас тогда снимала Момои. Она даже плавать не пошла, бедняжка.  
Кагами будто снова увидел ее, стоящую в воде, с развевающимися на ветру розовыми волосами, она махала рукой американскому пароходу.  
\- И когда мы с тобой зажимались у бара, ты тоже попал в кадр, ковбой, - Кисе хихикнул и ущипнул его за подбородок. - Как думаешь, эти записи понравятся твоей начальнице? А вдруг она подумает, что ты специально упустил нас? Знаешь, а у нее сексуальный голос. Представляю, как она наказывает тебя за твою глупость, одетая в черное кружевное белье и высокие сапоги. У нее большая грудь?  
\- Вам нужен был свой человек в банке, - прохрипел Кагами, извиваясь в наручниках. - Каждый раз, когда вы грабили банк, это был особенный банк. Здесь на побережье полно таких, где держат деньги якудза, но вы ни разу не ошиблись... ни разу не тронули их бабло. Такое можно узнать, только работая внутри.  
Кисе присвистнул.  
\- Неплохо. Но ты не думаешь, что простой служащий вряд ли мог бы знать, чьи деньги хранит его банк? Начальство обычно скрывает такую информацию от своих клерков.  
\- ...и каждый раз вы брали тот, в котором было много денег. Куда как раз привезли зарплату для рабочих или премию для участников спортивного фестиваля, как в Аде.  
Он продолжал говорить, он хотел задержать Кисе здесь как можно дольше, это было бессмысленно, но это было хоть что-то.  
\- Вы входили с улицы, но ограбление происходило так молниеносно, потому что вы знали о каждой детали того, что внутри. Я видел записи с камер наблюдения. Вы двигались идеально. Синхронно, - он задохнулся, когда Кисе снова потерся о его бедра. - И на волне ты держишься точно так же, как он.  
\- Он меня научил.  
\- И машину вел он, когда вы уходили после ограбления.  
\- Он может взломать любую, - счастливым тоном сообщил Кисе. - И вести любую. На любой скорости.  
\- Мы вас поймаем, - пообещал Кагами еще раз. - И вас, и вашего человека в банке.  
Кисе прижал голову к плечу и смотрел на него удивленно-одобрительно.  
\- А ты не так безнадежен, как я считал, - сказал он. - Может, и годишься на что-нибудь. У тебя был вид парня, который думает членом. Ты уж прости, что я на тебя насел, - Кисе улыбнулся с извиняющимся видом. - Но я делаю все, что ему захочется. А он делает то, что мне нравится. Как-то вот так.  
\- Хватит развлекаться, - сказал Аомине, появляясь в дверях. - Идем.  
Кисе легко спрыгнул на пол, перебросив револьвер из одной руки в другую.  
\- В каждом банке, - сказал он, обернувшись перед тем как выйти за дверь, - всегда есть служащий, которого никто не замечает. Поэтому ты никогда его не найдешь.  
Кагами протестующе дернул руками, наручники загремели о спинку, и их лязганье смешалось с его руганью в один оглушительный звук.  
\- Да уймись ты, - оценил Аомине его усилия. - Радуйся, что не пристрелили. Начальнице привет. А дерешься ты совсем как коп, придурок. Пропалился везде, где мог.  
Он слышал их шаги в коридоре и на лестнице, быстрые шаги и смех Кисе, потом звук заводящегося двигателя и шорох метлы внизу, в ресторане, это был Мурасакибара или Момои, кто-то из них двоих, кто скажет, что ничего не знал обо всем этом, и понятия не имеет, где сейчас его друзья.  
Он продолжил дергать руками, чтобы сломать спинку кровати и освободить их, и она уже почти поддалась, но тут увидел в комнате что-то новое, чего не было в ней вчера. И так и замер с поднятыми запястьями.  
На противоположной стене ярко-синей пастой был нарисован человечек, задирающий руки вверх - и из его пятерни торчал длинный средний палец, - а рядом наискосок темнела приписка, другой рукой и другим цветом:  
"Там, где волны".  
Он уже знал, чем займется нынешним летом. Когда освободится.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Как уже все, наверное, поняли, текст вдохновлен фильмом Кэтрин Бигелоу "Point Break", но мне не хотелось указывать это в примечаниях в самом начале, чтобы не спойлерить интригу заранее.


End file.
